


Welcome Home

by ladno



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Просто они любят Бёнджу, а Бёнджу любит их





	1. Жадина

Запнувшись в тёмной прихожей о разбросанную в беспорядке обувь, Чихо уже догадывается, что увидит в единственной комнате их маленькой квартирки. Поэтому не включает свет, не гремит ключами и никуда не торопится, присаживаясь на корточки и подбирая старые, вылинявшие кеды Бёнджу. И зачем только нужна стойка для обуви, если всё равно никто ей толком не пользуется. А это что? Опять Хансоль какую-то хрень сотворил со своими кроссовками…   
Сложно не впилиться ни в один угол, когда глаза не привыкли в темноте, и слабое мерцание телевизора в комнате здесь не спасает. Но Чихо как-то справляется, спасибо мышечной памяти, и ныряет головой в холодильник даже быстрее, чем успевает покоситься на двух увлечённых друг другом парней на диване. Ему неловко, что он так несвоевременно вернулся с работы, хотя сколько раз он уже видел их вместе, и сколько раз сам уже…  
Чихо тихонько вздыхает, сворачивая крышку с бутылки, и делает несколько крупных глотков. Вода холодная настолько, что зубы ломит, но после душной подземки – самое то, и он чувствует, как начинает помаленьку уходить накопленное за день напряжение.   
Бормочет телевизор – какой-то фильм, который Хансоль и Бёнджу пытались смотреть, но бросили на середине, потому что друг с другом намного интереснее. Чихо присаживается на подоконник, опирается спиной о стекло и поглядывает в экран, вытягивая сигарету из брошенной здесь же пачки. Прикуривает и закрывает уставшие глаза.   
Что-то говорят актёры, но внимание Чихо привычно сосредотачивается на другом – шумные вздохи, сбитое дыхание, размеренные, влажные толчки. Он усмехается, затягиваясь горьким дымом: на этот раз Хансоль, судя по всему, смазки не пожалел. Он резкий, нетерпеливый, немного бешеный – Чихо слышит, как Бёнджу всхлипывает и тихо поскуливает, уткнувшись лбом в диванную подушку.  
Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, как сильно выпирают его сведённые вместе лопатки, как он выгибает спину, как кусает запястье – после именно Чихо будет исцеловывать аккуратные кровоподтёки на светлой коже. Просто Бёнджу – его парень, и эту квартиру они снимают вместе. Просто Хансоль – его лучший друг ещё со школы, и их всегда одинаково пёрло по одним и тем же вещам. Теперь вот – по одним и тем же людям.  
Чихо затягивается, когда Хансоль сдавленно выстанывает имя Бёнджу, и выталкивает из себя дым, когда они отлипают друг от друга. Он взмахивает рукой в ответ на хансолево «вэлкам хоум» пополам со смехом, улыбается, когда Бёнджу капризно тянет «иди сюда», и соскальзывает с подоконника. Сигарета остаётся тлеть в пепельнице.  
Хансоль натягивает джинсы, Бёнджу не заморачивается – на нём домашняя рубашка Чихо, которая ему немного велика и длинна настолько, что можно вообще забыть о существовании штанов. Правда, Хансоль и Чихо единодушно считают, что ноги Бёнджу нужно запретить законом, но кто их спрашивает.   
\- Прости, мы тебя не дождались, - мурчит Бёнджу, обвивая руками плечи Чихо. – Он на меня набросился.  
\- Вообще-то, ты сам меня соблазнял, - возмущается Хансоль. – Покажи мне того, кто не набросился бы…   
Чихо всё ещё очень неловко, когда тот прижимается к его спине и утыкается губами в шею. Неловко, но уже не странно – по крайней мере, не тогда, когда Бёнджу нежничает и напрашивается на поцелуи.   
Чихо в самом деле очень любит Бёнджу. И знает, что Хансоль не менее искренен, чем он сам.   
Бёнджу любит их обоих. А они смеются и дразнят жадиной.


	2. Усы, лапы и хвост

Приплывший после обеда Хансоль материт проклятую погоду так яростно, что у Чихо чайник вскипает в два раза быстрее, чем обычно. На улице какая-то совершеннейшая вакханалия и ад на земле, за стеной дождя не видно совершенно ничего, и Чихо молча радуется, что сегодня выходной – чёрта с два кто-нибудь выгонит его из дома. Он заливает заварку кипятком, с полминуты залипает на ягодный аромат, и лениво тащится в ванную – полюбоваться на то, во что превратился Хансоль после близкого знакомства с затопившим город проливным дождём.  
Тот, в одних трусах (тоже, кстати, мокрых), отжимает джинсы над раковиной:  
\- Угадай, кто гандон и забыл дома зонтик? – мрачно спрашивает он, а Чихо от смеха едва ли не распирает. Естественно, Хансоль это с трудом сдерживаемое веселье замечает и мстительно трясёт головой, как вымокший пёс, окатывая его брызгами.   
\- Мне кажется, здесь спасти может только гидрокостюм, не меньше, - миролюбиво отзывается Чихо, рукавом стирая с лица частичку сеульского ливня. Он загоняет Хансоля в душ, чтобы отогрелся и не дай Бог не заболел, выжимает его футболку и ветровку, развешивает пострадавшие вещи на сушилке в комнате.   
\- Бёнджу, между прочим, тоже на учёбу убежал без зонта.   
Хансоль только радостно ржёт в ответ на это замечание – он не один такой лох, и это определённо поднимает ему настроение. Хотя если вспомнить адскую нелюбовь Бёнджу к каким бы то ни было осадкам, стоит в ближайшее время ждать его звонка и категоричного «я никуда не пойду, забери меня». Ещё один заплыв он не выдержит, а Чихо… Чихо слишком ценит свои выходные, и вообще – у него чай. Вкусный чай. С печеньками.  
Но Бёнджу не звонит, а вполне самостоятельно добирается до дома – объявляется на пороге, когда у Хансоля уже почти высохли волосы и они с Чихо вышли на финишную прямую в процессе раздалбывания вражеского нексуса онлайн. Вода с него течёт ручьями, и в коридоре образуется немаленькая лужа. Коврик и вовсе превращается в местный филиал ближайшего болота, особенно когда Бёнджу стаскивает и переворачивает кеды.   
\- Мне кажется, я вижу Русалочку во плоти, - умиляется Хансоль, выглядывая из комнаты. Бёнджу смотрит в зеркало на свои фиолетовые волосы, с которых свежая краска цветными дорожками стекает по лицу, на облепившую тело одежду, вздыхает, показывает ему средний палец и уныло бредёт в ванную. – Воу, у кого-то настроение в говно…  
\- А ты вспомни себя полтора часа назад, - хмыкает Чихо и откидывается на спинку кресла с довольной улыбкой. Женский голос из колонок оповещает о том, что они победили и нексус уничтожен.   
У него всё в порядке. У него уютный день безделья, Лиги Легенд и вкусняшек, поглощаемых в огромных количествах, а ещё все его мужчины в сборе. Гармония. Осталось только откачать Бёнджу, но с этим они как-нибудь справятся вдвоём.   
Тот, правда, из ванной не появляется так долго, что Чихо успевает забеспокоиться и идёт проверять, всё ли в порядке. За шумом воды ничего не слышно, но на стук звонкий голос отвечает, что всё хорошо, все живы, скоро буду, только чешую с хвоста ототру. Чихо терпеливо ждёт под дверью, потому что возвращать Бёнджу если не хорошее, то приемлемое настроение нужно поцелуями, и чем больше их будет – тем лучше.   
В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он слышит жалобное «мяу».   
Потом оказывается, что ему не кажется, а у Бёнджу очень виноватое выражение лица (и ещё он обмотался полотенцем на манер греческой тоги):  
\- Твоё полотенце единственное было сухое, пришлось им вытереть, прости-прости-прости, Чихо, я завтра схожу куплю новое…  
Если он действительно думает, что это единственная проблема, Чихо сейчас головой пробьёт стену. Ещё и Хансоль за спиной маячит, выглядывает из-за плеча, гогочет и сопит вечно простуженным носом.  
В руках Бёнджу держит комом смятое бежевое махровое полотенце, в котором спряталось пушистое четвероногое с офигительно зелёными глазами, любопытно высовывающее нос наружу и вопрошающее «мяу?» так, как будто спрашивает разрешения остаться. Хансоль делает «ми-ми-ми» и, едва не повиснув на Чихо, тянет свои загребущие лапы к мохнатым ушам.   
\- Чихо, ну пожалуйста… - Бёнджу уже напропалую пускает в ход свои излюбленные приёмчики типа щенячьих глазок и выпяченной нижней губы, хотя Чихо ещё даже ни слова не сказал.   
\- Пойди оденься, - вздыхает он, наконец, и ретируется к чайнику. В этой квартире даже спрятаться негде, если хочешь побыть один и подумать немного – разве что туалет занимать, но это как-то не по-божески.  
Он занимается чаем, потом вспоминает, что можно прибраться в крошечной прихожей, дважды за сегодня ставшей жертвой глобального потопа. К своему сожалению, Чихо обнаруживает, что лужу уже вытер Хансоль. Бежать действительно некуда.  
\- Чихо, ну он же такой милый, - у Бёнджу улыбка такая счастливая и глаза так сияют, когда он играет с немного осмелевшим котёнком, что сердце Чихо готово дрогнуть. Хансоль вьётся там же, и поддержки от него, судя по выражению лица, не жди.  
И дело ведь не в том, что Чихо злой или не любит домашних животных. Он просто может назвать целый миллион причин, почему им нельзя заводить кота, и одна из них – хозяйка квартиры сразу сказала, что выселит их, если обнаружит любую живность, кроме безвредных аквариумных рыбок. И он совсем не уверен, что готов вернуться домой к отчиму, да ещё и спать без Бёнджу под боком.  
Ещё причина – у него уже есть один кот, временно сменивший окрас на фиолетовый, зачем ему второй? Кто будет его воспитывать? Приучать к порядку? А убирать? Кормить? Хорошо это не собака, с ним гулять не надо… К ветеринару его кто понесёт?  
Ещё причина – кошачье семейство, за исключением Бёнджу, на дух не переносит Чихо, будто от него перманентно псиной несёт. Вот и сейчас, когда он пытается погладить мелкое животное, то моментально выпускает коготки – ладно, Чихо отдёргивает руку, а Бёнджу тут же принимается отчитывать котёнка, чтобы больше никогда так не делал.   
\- Хватит мучить зверя, идите чай пейте.  
Хансоль булькает что-то о том, что у него чай скоро из ушей польётся и растягивается на диване, устраивая котёнка у себя под боком. Чихо даже расстраивается немного из-за того, что Хансоль прекрасно понимает, насколько несущественно сейчас его мнение – он всего лишь проводит здесь большую часть своей жизни, но ему всегда есть куда вернуться.   
\- Ну я не мог его там оставить, - конечно, Бёнджу тут же его осаждает, забирается на коленки, цепляется за плечи. – Он бы замёрз и умер. Или утонул. Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог. Чихо, ну пусть живёт здесь, места же хватает. И уютнее сразу стало.  
Из всех троих Чихо – на минуточку – самый младший, и ему совсем не хочется чувствовать себя строгой матушкой. Он молчит и пытается подобрать слова, позволяя Бёнджу себя целовать и царапать шею.   
\- Послушай…  
\- Нет, Чихо, не начинай, умоляю, - Бёнджу прижимается щекой к его груди и хнычет жалобно-жалобно.   
\- Бёнджу, у тебя аллергия на кошек. Вот он высохнет окончательно – и ты начнёшь плакать и сопливить, - Чихо старается говорить как можно мягче, поглаживая влажные волосы. – Жить на таблетках я тебе не позволю, да и где взять столько денег.   
Бёнджу молчит.   
Конечно, он знает про свою аллергию, и про запреты знает, и весь тот миллион причин, что есть в голове у Чихо, наверняка осознаёт тоже. Но всё равно молчит, тягостно и очень мрачно – весь напрягшийся, как готовая порваться струна.   
\- Не обижайся на меня, пожалуйста. Не обижайся, ты же всё понимаешь, - Чихо ненавидит моменты, когда ему приходится быть плохим парнем, потому что у Бёнджу в заднице шило, да и Хансоль ничем не лучше.   
У кого-то должна быть голова на плечах, хоть иногда. И не только для того, чтобы целоваться.   
\- Просто сам понесёшь его обратно на улицу на верную смерть, вот и всё. Я на такое не способен. И нет, я не обижаюсь.  
Конечно, он обижается. Может говорить что угодно, но по нему сразу видно – взять хотя бы недовольно наморщенный нос. Бёнджу хоть и выкидывает иногда какие-то совершенно невозможные фокусы, в некоторых вещах всё равно остаётся простым и предсказуемым. И Чихо чувствует, что его переполняет невыносимой нежностью.   
\- Зачем сразу на улицу, - бормочет он, проклиная себя за то, что чувствует вину. – Можно у знакомых поспрашивать, вдруг кто-нибудь согласится взять…   
\- Я знаю, что мы сделаем, - вдруг подаёт голос немного подзабытый Хансоль, поднимая руку и размахивая в воздухе своим мобильником. Чихо опять испытывает неловкость из-за того, что даже не поговорить наедине, но вмешательству Хансоля он даже рад. Не чувствует себя одиноким воином, противостоящим целому миру, по крайней мере. – Мам сказала, что Сора заебала её своим нытьём, и она не против, если я подгоню животное.   
Чихо чуть не сносит на пол, когда Бёнджу с диким радостным воплем устремляется к Хансолю – не иначе, вознамерился задушить спасителя в объятиях. Чихо посмеивается: всё разрешилось быстро, слава Богу, и малой кровью. Пусть Бёнджу дуется на него ещё несколько дней, но обида эта из тех, что легко проходят.  
Хотя Чихо немного грустно, что сам он оказался не в состоянии вот так молниеносно найти компромисс. Он вздыхает и тянется за чашкой с остывшим чаем.


	3. When you're gone

У Чихо закончились сигареты. Проблема в том, что он только-только поставил окончательно умерший телефон заряжаться, а поход до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина займёт как минимум полчаса. Он не может себе позволить так надолго остаться без связи, ведь кто знает – вдруг Бёнджу решит позвонить именно в это время? Чихо лежит в самом углу комнаты, возле розетки, и бессмысленно водит пальцем по экрану, наблюдая за тем, как кругами бегает нарисованная секундная стрелка.   
Разница в два часа с Джакартой – там едва только перевалило за одиннадцать, здесь – чуть больше часа ночи. Завтра рано вставать на работу, но Чихо при всём желании не может пойти сейчас спать. Бёнджу ещё должен позвонить. Ну или хотя бы написать сообщение, как он там; Чихо потратил последние деньги на то, чтобы трижды попросить Бёнджу связаться с ним, как только появится возможность.   
Он чувствует, будто угодил в самую настоящую ловушку: чтобы кинуть денег на счёт, нужно опять-таки идти в магазин, осаждать работающий через раз терминал. Неплохо бы кого-нибудь попросить. Но, во-первых, уже невежливо, во-вторых, баланс-то чуть ли не в минусе, а как скинуть «чайку» он, конечно же, не помнит. О том, что можно в твиттер написать, Чихо просто даже не задумывается.  
Супер. Вот так всегда – в отсутствие Бёнджу он теряет способность не просто здраво, но и вообще мыслить. Хоть как-нибудь. Какие-то зачатки интеллекта прослеживаются, но не более того – Сехёк уже даже никак не комментирует, только вздыхает и качает головой, периодически перекидывая работу Чихо на кого-нибудь другого. Нечестно, конечно, но эти периоды просто нужно уметь как-то переживать – после всё обязательно вернётся на круги своя.   
Давно Чихо не чувствовал себя настолько жалким.  
\- О Господи, Шин Чихо, ты просто нереально жалок, - восклицает Хансоль, падая на краешек дивана и взмахивая руками, словно ветряная мельница. Автоматически возникающие мысли, наподобие «откуда он здесь взялся» и «как сюда попал» Чихо по привычке отметает сразу – у Хансоля есть ключи, Хансоль всегда гуляет сам по себе и появляется в самый неожиданный момент, Хансоль может, Хансоль умеет, Хансоль практикует.   
После того, как Бёнджу начал встречаться ещё и с Хансолем – грубо говоря, все они начали встречаться друг с другом, втроём, - удивляться чему-либо просто нет никакого смысла.   
\- От тебя ничего не было слышно с тех пор, как Бёнджу уехал. Ты осознаёшь вообще, что люди могут беспокоиться?   
Беспокоиться? Кто может знать о беспокойстве лучше, чем Чихо? Он места себе не находит, стоит только Бёнджу оказаться вне поля его зрения – а тут он и вовсе свалил в свою Джакарту по какой-то там студенческой программе, на какие-то там очередные семинары. Нет, это всё на самом деле прекрасно, Бёнджу учится, учится хорошо и усердно (когда не прогуливает), но две недели в Индонезии, где даже часовой пояс другой… Чихо, если честно, не очень уверен, что с первой попытки найдёт Индонезию на карте мира. Хотя, вроде как, это где-то в их полушарии. И даже, кажется, не очень далеко.   
\- Пять дней уже. На звонки ты не отвечаешь. Это ладно ещё я знаю номер Сехёка и могу хоть иногда у него спрашивать, не помер ли ты ещё где-нибудь, - продолжает Хансоль. Кажется, он смотрит на Чихо, не моргая. Чихо пока его игнорирует. – Хорошо хоть, аврал на работе закончился и появилось время выбраться к тебе.   
Чихо оживает только тогда, когда Хансоль бросает ему две новеньких пачки сигарет. Чувство благодарности заполняет его до самых кончиков ушей, и он даже улыбается. Хансоль прикладывает ладонь к лицу и сползает к нему на пол:  
\- Я знал, что мой друг идиот, но чтобы настолько…   
Чихо с наслаждением закуривает, пока Хансоль рассеянно перебирает его волосы – обычно это делает Бёнджу, читая какой-нибудь очередной учебник по психологии. Или любую другую заумную книженцию. Или когда нервничает; Чихо у него вместо кота, которого нужно обязательно гладить, чтобы успокоиться.   
\- Ну давай. Рассказывай, что ты обычно делаешь, пока Бёнджу нет. Это же не первый раз.   
Чихо задумывается. А что он обычно делает? Работает кое-как, кое-как тащится домой, пролёживает часами на одном месте и постоянно забывает, что нужно хоть иногда есть.   
\- Обычно я просаживаю все деньги на смски и звонки, - честно отвечает он, пожав плечами и довольно топя окурок в забитой до предела пепельнице. Это своего рода челлендж – не развалить всё к чёртовой матери, чтобы не пришлось потом прибирать. – И… не знаю. Всё?   
\- Ты мудак.   
Звучит, впрочем, достаточно ласково – Чихо даже не обижается.   
Лежать головой на коленке Хансоля – уютно и очень удобно, Чихо задумывается, когда последний раз спал. Друг – парень, парень, парень машинально почёсывает его шею ухоженными ногтями, и Чихо чувствует, как ласка убаюкивает его. Сам он с трудом может представить себя обнимающим Хансоля, целующим Хансоля или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде – хотя они уже не раз занимались сексом втроём. Это всё равно странно. Непривычно.   
Чихо немного более консервативен, чем эти двое. Ему нужно немного больше времени. Но сейчас он очень, очень благодарен, потому что в одиночестве – хреново совсем, а сейчас он чувствует почти спокойствие. По крайней мере, он в состоянии ждать, не сжирая самого себя изнутри и не изводя абсурднейшими мыслями.   
Чихо находит свободную ладонь Хансоля и переплетает их пальцы. Улыбку Хансоля он чувствует, когда тот утыкается губами в его щёку и фыркает.   
\- Эй, у тебя телефон звонит.  
Чихо даже не сразу соображает, что жужжание где-то сбоку – это вибрация его телефона. Зато сообразив, хватает трубку так быстро, как только может.   
Бёнджу тараторит радостно, взахлёб, проглатывая слова – он в восторге от поездки, у него каждый день что-то происходит, семинары скучные, но зато Джакарта – просто космос, нереальная, обязательно нужно съездить сюда всем месте. Серьёзно, он не шутит, хотя здесь просто ужасно жарко.   
Хансоль подслушивает их разговор, а ещё пользуется своим положением и щекочет Чихо под подбородком – помнит, стервец, все слабые места. Чихо хохочет, Бёнджу не понимает что происходит, но делает выводы, услышав голос Хансоля.  
\- Эй, развлекаетесь там без меня, да? Вот засранцы! – возмущается он, но слышно, что на самом деле – доволен и улыбается от уха до уха.  
\- Этот придурок тут изображает Хатико – не спит, питается сигаретами и, видимо, вампирит несчастного Сехёка на работе, - закладывает его Хансоль, а Чихо не может даже возразить, потому что от смеха у него совсем нет сил и он, кажется, вот-вот задохнётся уже.   
\- Ну, ты же о нём позаботишься, правда?  
Конечно, позаботится; Хансоль привык к закидонам Чихо намного раньше, чем Бёнджу в принципе о них узнал. Кому, как не ему, знать, на что этот придурок с осветлителем вместо мозгов способен в своём астральном угаре?   
После разговора они лежат на полу и долго, долго, долго целуются. Чихо чувствует, что Хансоль скучает по Бёнджу не меньше, чем он сам, и его немного отпускает. Возможно, у него всё-таки есть шанс привыкнуть.   
А ещё он вспоминает, что в последний раз ел что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее еду, дня три назад по настоянию Сехёка – желудок возмущается так громко, что Хансоль не выдерживает, и начинает хохотать, как сумасшедший. Просмеявшись, правда, он отвешивает Чихо по ушам – чтобы неповадно было.  
\- Пойдём, - вздыхает он, помогая Чихо подняться. – Побуду, так и быть, кухаркой. Но только на этот раз, ясно?


	4. Thank you for you

Синяя зебра @Han_so_ri   
Я кажется знаю, какая падла начихала на меня и виновата в моём дерьмовом самочувствии ><

Синяя зебра @Han_so_ri   
Сейчас сдохну прямо здесь. Пусть работники метро разбираются с трупом

Lilac maniac @bngj  
@Han_so_ri ты что, заболел?

Зебры must die @Sora_Kim   
Блядский братец заболел, лол :D   
Лошидзе

Чероро @xer0  
Огонь отношения о/ @Han_so_ri @Sora_kim 

Синяя зебра @Han_so_ri   
@bngj угу. Откуда в таком маленьком носу столько дерьма, интересно... Я - Ниагарский водопад соплей

Lilac maniac @bngj  
@Han_so_ri ты уже на пути к нам, надеюсь. 

Синяя зебра @Han_so_ri   
@bngj ...я на смене сегодня так-то

Синяя зебра @Han_so_ri  
Эй, спроси у матери, есть дома колдрекс или нет @Sora_Kim

Бёнджу раздражённо отбрасывает телефон в сторону – тот чуть-чуть не сваливается на пол, замирая в опасной близости от края дивана. Техника, конечно, ни в чём не виновата, и Бёнджу со вздохом отталкивает свой Samsung поближе к диванным подушкам. Чихо наблюдает за всеми этими резкими телодвижениями, выглянув из-за экрана ноутбука и вопросительно выгнув брови:  
\- Что случилось?  
Бёнджу дуется. На весь белый свет разобиделся, разом, поэтому даже Чихо взгляд достаётся хмурый:  
\- Он поехал на работу больной.  
Ну, с кем не бывает. Чихо передёргивает плечами и возвращается за компьютер – у него уже миньоны призвались, и Мисс Фортуна своей лёгкой походкой почти добежала до первого рубежа. Некогда отвлекаться.  
\- Это всего лишь простуда, - бормочет он себе под нос. При такой погоде, в самое межсезонье, полгорода ходит простуженным, на работу в том числе. Только вот беспокойство Бёнджу от этого не становится меньше, оно у него такое, непослушное и деятельное. Вот и сейчас он ощетинивается моментально:  
\- У него и так проблемы с носом. А если осложнения? Гайморит? Больница? – Бёнджу хватает телефон и принимается остервенело мотать список контактов. Останавливается на Хансоле и впивается взглядом в экран так, словно хочет прожечь в нём дыру.  
Чихо очень хочется сказать, что в таком случае он, как порядочный, будет исправно носить Хансолю в больницу апельсинки и какие-нибудь другие мелкие радости. Но лучше этого не делать, чтобы не бомбануло.  
\- Слушай, он поедет домой после смены, отлежится, мать и Сора его вылечат, - и проблемы Чихо всё ещё не видит – кроме откровенно тупящих товарищей по команде, ухитрившихся устроить какую-то адскую заварушку на миде. О, страдания…   
Бёнджу подозрительно долго молчит. Так и не решается позвонить (а что он скажет, в самом деле?), соскакивает с дивана и принимается шарить по шкафчикам. Чихо, конечно, догадывается, что он пытается там найти, но это совершенно бесполезно – аптечка в этом доме не пополнялась уже целую вечность. А может, и вовсе никогда.   
\- Почему ты не беспокоишься? – наконец, тихо спрашивает Бёнджу, присаживаясь рядом и прислоняясь виском к его плечу. Что там происходит у Чихо в игре его не интересует совершенно, но экран прямо перед глазами – Бёнджу рассеянно следит за ходом партии.   
\- Потому что Хансоль не беспомощный котёнок, в конце концов, - тут же отвечает Чихо, будто заранее готовил ответ. – Он, вообще-то, старше меня. И тебя, если на то пошло. Так что кто ещё о ком должен заботиться.  
На самом деле, это вовсе не значит, что ему совсем наплевать, отнюдь; просто накручивать себя немного не в его правилах.  
Молчание Бёнджу очень тягостно. Сам он, конечно же, не знает, насколько красноречиво сейчас его негромкое сопение. Чихо вздыхает, оставляет свою игру (возможно, они ещё смогут как-нибудь спасти положение потом) и обнимает своё чудо обеими руками:  
\- Соскучился?..   
Бёнджу кусает губы и совсем не хочет признавать, что ему покоя не даёт постоянное присутствие Хансоля где угодно, только не в его жизни – по крайней мере, в последнее время, когда учёба и работа затянули его с головой. Это немного больно; они все люди занятые, но большинство вечеров так или иначе проводили вместе. Теперь этого нет.  
Конечно, Чихо всегда рядом. С ним по-прежнему тепло, спокойно и надёжно, но без Хансоля нет той нежности, от которой мурашки по коже, от которой внутри, чёрт их подери, бабочки. Вдвоём хорошо. Но они оба знают, что может быть намного лучше: когда их трое, когда они – целое.   
\- Соскучился… - Бёнджу утыкается носом в шею Чихо. – Пустишь меня к нему?  
\- Тебе давно нужно моё разрешение, чтобы куда-то поехать? – тот треплет светлые волосы и посмеивается, когда Бёнджу начинает недовольно фыркать. Он тут, видите ли, пытается быть серьёзным (то есть корчит из себя драма квин, если выражаться человеческим языком), а Чихо всё лишь бы посмеяться.   
\- Ой да тьфу на тебя вообще.  
\- Угу, - Чихо на пару мгновений прижимается губами к переносице Бёнджу и отпускает. – Смотри только сам не заболей. 

Бёнджу сначала честно думает о том, чтобы поехать к Хансолю на работу, но свежий воздух немного приводит его в чувства. Живой шум города отвлекает, отвлекает небо над головой, неторопливая походка. Пахнет весной; в ней, наверное, всё дело, и в том, как она влияет на неокрепшие юные умы. Бёнджу посмеивается про себя – его беспокойство отступило на второй план, оставив только слабое неприятное послевкусие. Весна вокруг него, весна внутри него, щемит в груди от нежности. Не будь он самим собой, мог и забыть забежать по дороге в аптеку, но это Бёнджу, Бёнджу любит и бережёт своих мужчин.  
А они берегут его.  
Сора встречает на пороге, когда Бёнджу взбегает по ступенькам в полутёмном подъезде – лампочки на этаж выше и ниже снова перегорели, - обнимает: они в принципе неплохо ладят. Бёнджу всё ещё не знает, догадывается ли она или верит в крепкую мужскую дружбу без всяких дополнительных контекстов, но это и не важно. Если знает, то честь ей и хвала за то, что не поднимает бучу, если не знает – одной причиной бессонницы меньше.   
\- Мама уже спит, так что давай тише, ок? – предупреждает она полушёпотом, забирает у него лекарства, чтобы скормить непутёвому братцу при первой же возможности, и тут же предлагает выпить чаю. Бёнджу отказывается – он просто тихонько подождёт в комнате Хансоля, как будто его здесь и нет.  
***  
Хансоль немного раздражён и очень устал, у него голова гудит после учёбы-работы. Музыка в зале всегда вроде бы и не очень громкая, но сейчас в ушах звенит так, будто он несколько часов провёл под разрывающимися колонками в каком-нибудь танцевальном клубе. По несколько раз в неделю он смешивает, наливает, добавляет и поддакивает: даже его человеколюбивая натура страдает от переизбытка общения после каждой смены за барной стойкой, а теперь, когда болезнь подкралась и дразнит паршивеньким состоянием, это и вовсе невыносимо.   
Хочется просто завернуться в одеяло и спать, спать несколько суток, пока всё это не закончится само собой.   
Хансолю приходится сесть прямо на пол в прихожей, чтобы расшнуровать кеды – его голова слишком тяжёлая и тянет вниз камнем, да ещё и сопли пытаются опять политься рекой. Пока он парится с шнурками, Сора возится на кухне – и чего ей не спится в такую рань? Чайная ложка звенит о кружку, что это, она никогда не добавляет чай в сахар, что там размешивать-то тогда.   
\- Ну привет, пиздюк, - она зевает, выплывая призраком в прихожую и лениво почёсывая за ухом болтающегося у неё на плече кота. – Держи. Бёнджу принёс тебе лекарства, будь благодарен.  
С этими словами она впихивает в руки всё так же сидящего на полу Хансоля кружку. И уходит к себе в комнату.   
Класс, это колдрекс, Хансоль действительно любит его ярко-лимонный вкус, гарантирующий, что скоро станет полегче. Внутри тепло – от горячего напитка и от того, что Бёнджу приезжал…  
И ещё теплее, когда Хансоль находит Бёнджу, свернувшимся клубочком в его кровати. Сопит себе тихонько, спрятался в капюшон и обнимает подушку. Сейчас бы как-то забраться к нему так, чтобы не разбудить, как-то бы обнять – потому что нужно очень-очень, потому что руки чешутся.   
Хансоль думает слишком долго и смотрит слишком внимательно, Бёнджу начинает ворочаться и просыпаться. Нужно бы включить ночник, не то он испугается, увидев рядом с собой тёмный непонятный силуэт…  
\- Ты совершенно безбожно шмыгаешь носом, - бормочет Бёнджу спросонья, трёт глаза и улыбается. В груди Хансоля восходит и лопается маленькое солнышко.  
Он так ужасно соскучился, оказывается.   
Бёнджу тянет к нему руки, и Хансоль наконец-то отмирает, наконец-то прекращает изображать статую имени самого себя. Как можно его не любить, не обожать, не боготворить, не хотеть спрятать ото всех – такого невероятного, порой вздорного, но ужасно нежного. Как можно не целовать его такого, целовать почти отчаянно, долго-долго и много-много, красть дыхание, пальцы в волосы вплетать. Хансоль не верит своему счастью.   
\- Хансори… - шепчет Бёнджу, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. – Переезжай к нам, а? Пожалуйста.   
Неожиданно, ведь они эту тему не поднимали уже очень и очень давно. Хансоль молчит, озадаченный.  
\- Здорово же иметь возможность обнимать тебя тогда, когда захочется. Лечить твои болезни, снимать твою усталость. Видеться не раз в неделю. Нам хватит места троим. И Чихо будет рад, хоть он и бесчувственный мерзавец.   
Хансоль не выдерживает и начинает хихикать – да уж, это точно, мерзавец тот ещё, но вот бесчувственный едва ли. Просто по сравнению со звонкой, ломкой эмоциональной бомбой по имени Бёнджу проигрывает многократно.   
\- Я серьёзно сейчас. Давай, Хансори… Давай домой?.. 

У Хансоля сна нет ни в одном глазу, хотя Бёнджу уже давным-давно снова уснул в его объятиях. За окном начинает помаленьку светать и, если прислушаться, можно распознать где-то там утреннее пение птиц.   
Хансолю есть, о чём подумать. Но первым делом он берёт телефон и набирает короткую смс Чихо.  
«Спасибо тебе за него».


	5. Some tea?

Заслышав звук захлопнувшийся двери, Бёнджу бросает взгляд на часы и кричит:  
\- Привет, с возвращением!  
Чихо ничего не отвечает, и Бёнджу тяжело вздыхает - видимо, день был сложным. Может быть, попалось несколько долбанутых клиентов - хотя, чтобы вывести из равновесия и измотать до невозможности, и одного достаточно.  
Чихо бросает свою сумку на пол и пинком отправляет ее в угол; на диван он падает прямо в куртке - утыкается носом в подушку и не шевелится. От него веет уличным холодом и сигаретным дымом. Бёнджу откладывает в сторону учебник и ради интереса нашаривает его ладонь; Чихо промёрз до костей, Бёнджу даже передёргивает.  
\- Устал? - мягко спрашивает он, сжимая его ладонь своими двумя, чтобы скорее отогреть. Нужно наконец купить Чихо перчатки взамен потерянных и отобрать сигареты, чтобы не курил на улице. Отморозит руки ещё...  
\- Заебали уроды, - глухо отвечает тот, и Бёнджу улыбается. Он представляет, как смачно Сехёк после смены обругивал тех, кто им выносил сегодня мозг.  
\- Хочешь, чаю сделаю? - Бёнджу треплет светлые волосы, и они остаются торчать во все стороны. Чихо кивает, и Бёнджу скатывается с дивана, чтобы добраться до кнопки на электрическом чайнике. Попутно он выясняет, что чайник отключен от сети, что все розетки заняты, провода - перепутались. Какие злобные демоны плели из них косички?..  
Пока закипает вода, он стаскивает с Чихо куртку - тот отчаянно сопротивляется, пока взамен куртки его не засовывают в теплую толстовку и не укутывают в плед. Чихо сворачивается улиточкой и довольно сопит, хватает Бёнджу за руку и тянет к себе - на диване тут же образуется куча-мала, Бёнджу хохочет и очень старается не отдавить Чихо что-нибудь и минимизировать урон от острых локтей и коленок. Чихо утаскивает его себе под бок, обнимает, утыкается носом в волосы и, наконец, затихает.  
Когда чайник щёлкает, оповещая о том, что вода вскипела, Чихо уже спит, а Бёнджу гладит его по голове и перебирает волосы.  
Хорошо, что нет шумного Хансоля; у них давно не было этих моментов один на один. Давно не было теплого дыхания у шеи. Бёнджу тихо мурлычет себе под нос красивую песенку и желает, чтобы Чихо снились хорошие сны.


End file.
